Fruta Prohibida (One-shot)
by Akemy hyuga
Summary: Me habia artado de tener que ocultar mi sentimientos , mas sabiendo que ella sentia lo mismo . Me dejaria llevar sin importarme nada que no fuera ella , pues sabia que no me arrepentiria . Probaria esa "Fruta prohibida " sin importar las consecuencias...


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen , de ser así no sería una serie para niños.

FRUTA PROHIBIDA (NEJITEN ) LEMON

-Tu TenTen, eres mi dulce tentación ,una fruta la cual tengo prohibida ,pero tu prohibición es lo que me atrae hacia ti - Me dijo al oído con su voz tenuemente ronca . Me coloco ambos brazos a los costados de mi cabeza ,impidiéndome escape de aquel árbol frondoso el cual se encontraba a mi espalda . -Pero...yo pensé que no gustabas de mi -dije roja ,tengo que dejar de juntarme con Hinata. - Si, sé que te ignoraba ,pero me moría por tocarte ,pero Hiashi-sama ,mi tío, me prohibió que saliera contigo por que no eras de mi nivel-se acercó peligrosamente a mi aumentando mi sonrojo

-Pero ahora... ya no aguanto la tentación ,las ganas me llevan a la locura ,y como sé que gustas de mí ,no hay nada que nos detenga .

Mierda, quería que cerrara su boca de una maldita vez ,estampando sus labios ,eso era una buena idea pero luego me pregunte *SI SABIA QUE GUSTABA DE EL POR QUE NO SE CONFESO ANTES * ,pero eso no importaba se había confesado, eso era lo importante ,acaricie uno de sus largos mechones de pelo que caían por su frente ,haciendo que por fin cerrara la boca.

-Tú me gustas mucho Neji y quiero que lo sepas - dije acercando más nuestras caras para luego cortar todo aire existente que nos separaba y unir nuestras bocas . - Y tú a mi TenTen... y mucho...-dijo mientras hacía presión para unir más nuestros labios ,si es que eso era posible .

-Sabes Neji ,tú también eres mi fruta ... y te quiero probar - dije coquetamente en el oído del Hyuga ,apretando sus cabellos haciendo que se le escape un gemido leve .

Nos volvimos a besar ,pero este beso no fue como el primero ,este beso fue más intenso ,como reclamando algo, algo que ambos necesitábamos .Bajo su mano derecha a mi cintura haciéndome suspirar , cuanto había esperado para que me toque así meses, años ,eso no importaba ahora lo que si importaba eran sus manos, las cuales se querían adentrar en mi kimono. Mientras con una mano acariciaba su pelo ,con la otra me dispuse a abrirle paso entre mi ropa ,desabrochando tres botones del kimono .Entre tanta pasión se me vino un flash haciéndome recordar en donde estábamos EL PARQUE , me separe de él y recobrando el aire dije.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí, vamos a mi casa - me acerque a él y en un susurro dije-Ahí estaremos solos -

Caminamos de la mano , si es que a saltar de techo en techo se le llama caminar ,para en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estar en mi casa , no sé cómo llegamos a mi habitación , supuse que por la ventana ya que estaba abierta y en el marco colgaba la camisa de Neji ,¿whats?, en que momento le quite o se quitó su camisa, y.. ENQUE MOMENTO ME QUITO EL KIMONO ,a eso le llamaba rapidez .

-Aahhhhh Neji- dije y gemí al sentir sus delicados dedos arrebatar mi sostén de un rasgón, lo cual me éxito en sobremanera .

-Te, TenTen quiero hacerte mía -dijo entre suspiros y yo pensé *hay dios mío no puedo creer que esto esté pasando* pero lo era , estaba siendo completamente sincero y eso me conmovió en ciertos aspectos .

-Y yo quiero ser tuya Neji -dije besando nuevamente sus labios .

-Neji prov. -

Me sentía en el cielo ,ella ,ahí ,en frente mío entregándose a mis brazos como muchas veces había pasado en mis sueños ,porque tenía que aceptarlo ,me atraía ,pero no de una forma leve, me atraía de una forma intensamente pasional, excitante , porque ella era mi fruta, si lo era , un manjar que estaba dispuesto a probar y a marcar con mis dientes como mío y de nadie más .Baje un poco más puesto que solo le quedaba las pantis ,la sentía temblar, estaba nerviosa, lo sabía ,y aunque lo disimulaba se notaba .

-No tengas miedo , prometo ser delicado-dije haciéndola tranquilizar un poco. -Fin Neji prov. -

Al poco tiempo la agitación aparecía ,mientras que las prendas hacían lo contrario ,producto de la pasión ambos ya casi sin ropas aun teníamos calor .Comencé a experimentar el glorioso cuerpo que tenía a mi merced ,deleitándome con su pecho pensé que era injusto que él no expresara sus sentimientos con jadeos mientras que yo con solo el roce de sus dedos o boca contra mi pecho gemía como si no hubiera mañana .

Retire su boca de mi delantera y dije -Mi turno Neji-kun - sonrió lanzándome una mirada que me derritió.

-Eres hermosa TenTen - me dijo como diciendo *NO ME TORTURES ,OBLIGANDOME A SEPARARME DE TI* .

-Neji prov.-

No quería separarme de ella , su piel era exquisita era como no tener aire ,moriría de seguro si no la tocaba , pero una parte de mi ( en mis pantalones) reclamaba atención haciéndome sacar un gruñido al tener que separarme de su cuerpo para quitarme la ropa. No me quedaban ya muchas prendas encima solo los pantalones y la ropa interior ya que la camisa me la quito ella ni bien entramos por la ventana. Una vez sin nada la ábrase haciéndonos gemir a ambos al sentir la cálida y desnuda piel del otro.

-Ahahahah , Neji hazme , tuya - dijo entre gemidos haciéndome delirar de placer , era obvio que ambos moriríamos y eso que todavía no habíamos ni empezado, cometería , según mi tío el más vil de los pecados ,perder mi virginidad antes del matrimonio ,pero estaba dispuesto a eso y a mucho más con tal de hacer feliz tanto a TenTen como a mi atracción hacia ella . Nos empezamos a dejar llevar , ya que obviamente esto no se podía empezar si no estabas seguro de lo que estabas por hacer .

Acaricie ,sin querer , su parte intima haciéndola gemir ,abrí los ojos cual sapo al sentir su mano en mi sexo y así ambos empezamos con el intercambio de caricias .

-Mmmmm ...-expresamos al unisonado .

Nos volvimos a besar y TenTen abrió lentamente sus piernas .Por otro lado yo un tanto inseguro de mis actos comencé a analizar la situación a lo cual la ojichocolate dijo: este no es tiempo de pensar Neji , todo lo contrario ,es momento de dejarte llevar por tus instintos -

Baje entre besos por todo su torso ,hasta llegar a esa parte en especial ,lo que desee por años, y sin pensarlo dos veces adentre mi lengua en ella haciéndola gemir arqueando la espalda ,entraba y sacaba su lengua la doblaba la daba vuelta ,hacía de todo con su lengua solo para darle placer ,salió de ella justo antes del orgasmo ,*ESTO MAS QUE PLACER ES TORTURA * pensó TenTen haciendo una mueca al ver al ojiplata levantar la cabeza con una débil sonrisa ,lo empujo débilmente y lo coloco boca arriba en la cama sentándose delicadamente en el bajo vientre del Hyuga, comenzó a besar y tocar ese pecho que no había sido tocado por nadie que no fuera Neji hasta el momento , deleitando la melodiosa vos de Neji con sus oídos ,¡ oh ,si! eso nunca saldría de su mente , lo tendría guardado bajo siete llaves a fuego en su memoria ,porque ella bien sabria que nunca vería al Hyuga en esa situación , retorciéndose del placer con solo rosar su mano con su intimidad ,fue bajando lentamente hacia una zona que ella moría por degustar , a cada paso miraba a Neji , nervioso ,cerrando los ojos , ansioso apretando las sabanas , hasta que por fin llego , sintió esa lengua , ese aliento cálido y esa delicada boca en su sexo haciéndolo llegar a la gloria de un salto , porque tenía que admitirlo ,le gustaba y mucho , trato de cerrar más los ojos porque si los abría sabría lo que vería , vería a la más hermosa chica haciéndole sexo oral de una manera bastante excitante , y ya estaba demasiado excitado como para que le sangre la nariz . TenTen mientras se deleitaba con esa zona acariciaba las caderas y el torso de Neji marcando el ritmo de su lengua.

*Bien suficiente * pensó el ojivioleta agarrando a la chica para poder besarla y así cambiar posiciones . Coloco su sexo en la intimidad de ella haciéndola gemir y arquear la espalda .se acercó lentamente y mientras se besaban a un ritmo lento se fue adentrando en ella ,pues no la quería lastimar , aunque su cuerpo pedía a gritos que la hiciera suya , se tenía que controlar para no hacerle daño. se topó con la membrana y con una envestida lenta pero profunda la despojo de su virginidad haciendo que esta lo abrasara clavando sus uñas en su espalda .

-Perdón si fui brusco , trate de ser lo más delicado posible- dijo abrazando a la ojichocolate .

-no, está bien ,sigue el dolor ya paso- dijo a lo cual el Hyuga dudo

- ¿Estas segura ?- pregunto a lo cual la ama dio una envestida y susurro

-Sí , muy segura Neji - hablo para luego besar sus labios .

Dejando atrás las dudas la habitación se llenó de deseo por ambos jóvenes que a pesar de estar unidos formando uno querían más de si para satisfacer a su pareja . De pronto la habitación ardía , las envestidas tomaron un camino crucial amenazando con tirarlos de la cama .

-MMM, Mas , Neji mas, más rápido- decía la peli marrón.

Se estaba muriendo y lo sabía , sabía que corría el grave riesgo de quebrarse pero aun así seguía , pues que importaba, si ya había perdido la virginidad con el hombre al que amaba, no sabía que su cuerpo le permitiera sentir tales sensaciones y ahora que lo Provo no lo dejaría , porque seguro en el futuro habría más encuentros como este , no lo dudaba ni tampoco lo quería dudar , sintió una sensación tan placentera que le obligo a arquear la espalda y a gemir de una manera que no lo había demostrado en toda la noche , escucho la suave vos de su acompañante acompañarla con la sensación, imitando así sus mismos movimientos dando paso al placentero orgasmo .

- Hay Neji - pronuncio ella luego de que el orgasmo terminara , pero el fin del orgasmo no significaba el fin de la noche - quiero volver a sentir esa exquisita sensación de nuevo - dijo para besar su cuello.

Y así continuaron y sabían que mucho no se podrían resistir pues algo prohibido y tan delicioso como una manzana te ínsita a probarlo y romper las reglas .

FIN

Espero les haya gustado, es unos de mi más reciente lemon, lo escribí hace poquito, espero les guste, no me tomen como pervertida, gracias por todos los review, me ayudan a mejorar cada día y eso se los agradezco, gracias por pasarse una miradita por acá . Atte:Akemy Hyuga


End file.
